


Accurate

by TrisB



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're so proud of their daughter, the little Borg slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accurate

**Author's Note:**

> Taitt appears in TNG's "Descent, Part II."
> 
> Written for Dark_Agenda's Dark Drabblefest.

You have toiled in obscurity for six years and you have learned to like it that way.

Starfleet is enormous, that's the thing. Your parents will never understand it, never accept that their Zandra is not the next James T. Kirk; can't understand why you didn't gain the ear and trust of Captain Picard the day you shipped aboard the _Enterprise_. Of course you became a hero just six weeks after that posting. Isn't it natural? Isn't that what you were born to do?

They're so proud of their daughter, the little Borg slayer.

You read Commander Riker's mission report as soon as it's posted. The Borg had learned individuality. The Borg had gone rogue. Like a computer gaining self-awareness, you had to kill them the moment they became people. Co-workers still clap you on the back, still congratulate you for your burn on Lieutenant Barnaby. Picard personally sent you a commendation and gave you your pick of assignments. You consider asking for a transfer to a different ship, but you know this reputation will follow you — Starfleet is small, after all. You stay and work on finding the next answer.

You don't regret destroying that ship and saving all your lives. You don't regret a chance to shine. But you didn't write a thesis on solar dynamics because you wanted to use your research as a weapon, and when people congratulate you for your killer calculations, you wish over and over that somebody might ask — _what else can your knowledge do?_


End file.
